Believe In Yourself
by Usa
Summary: Usagi is a accused of cheating on her test! What can she do to prove to everyone that didn't?
1. Default Chapter

Title: Believe In Yourself  
Authors: Usa (Usako0@aol.com) and Hoho (aeris_8@hotmail.com)  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimers: None of the characters in this fic belong to us... although it sure would be nice. ^_^  
  
***********  
Believe In Yourself  
Part 1  
***********  
  
  
"USAGI!!"   
  
The yell could be heard through the house as Ikuko stormed around, looking for her daughter. "I want to talk to you about this!" In one hand, Usagi's red-faces mother clenched a piece of paper, the only visible writing was a '25' in bold red letters in the top left corner.   
  
  
Usagi slowly drug her feet over to her mother. "H-hai?"  
She knew what she was getting in trouble for. Try as she might, she could never seem to pass any of her tests even when she studied. Usagi didn't know what to do.   
  
"USAGI! What is the meaning of this?" Ikuko waved the paper in her pigtailed daughter's face. "Another failed test!" She seemed angry, but there were also tears in her eyes, tears of worry.  
  
"Gomen ne, mama... I tried..." Usagi replied, looking at the floor.  
  
"Every time you fail a test, you say you tried. Usagi, I don't think you're trying hard enough! You need to stop putting you food in your mouth and put in some facts instead!" Ikuko sighed in exasperation. "I don't want my daughter to end up failing school! You have to clean up your act!"  
  
Tears formed in Usagi's eyes. The words were harsh, but they were true. She needed to start studying more. "Usagi... go. Just leave for a while, maybe with some friends or something. I need to take my mind off of this. I already have enough weight on my shoulders and I don't really want to have anyone, especially not you, causing me any more trouble than I need. It may sound a little self-centered, but I have a feeling it'll do us all some good."  
  
"But, Mama..." Usagi reached out to hug Ikuko.  
  
Ikuko put her hands on Usagi's shoulders and pushed the small girl away, gently, but firmly. Without another word, she turned around and walked upstairs, hoping she hadn't hurt her daughter, but had managed to give Usagi a piece of her mind. She went into her bedroom and shut the door behind her with a soft click.  
  
Usagi gasped when her mother pushed her away. She had always gone to her for comfort. A hug, a kind word. But now, she was getting neither. Tears silently falling, Usagi put her shoes on and left the house.  
  
*************  
  
Usagi arrived at Hikawa Shrine and looked around for signs of her friends. She found them in Rei's room. She secretly hoped they couldn't tell she had been crying... and that Ami wouldn't mention the test...  
  
Ami looked up from the book she was reading and looked at Usagi with a concerned look on her face. She got up and walked to the blonde girl, and whispered, "How did it go over with your mother, Usagi-chan?" She also noticed the expression Usagi had. "Not well?"  
  
"Not well at all," Usagi replied, sitting down. She didn't dwell on it either like she usually did.  
  
Minako looked at her silent friend worriedly. "Usagi-chan...?"  
  
Usagi didn't say anything so Makoto offered her some cookies. "Chocolate Chip, Usagi-chan! Your favorite."  
  
"Arigatou, Mako-chan, but I don't want any."  
  
Makoto and Minako stared at her in shock. Usagi refusing to eat??  
  
Rei got up from her place. "Now I know something's wrong. Refusing food, Usagi? Especially Mako-chan's cookies? You must be sick or-" Rei suddenly remembered the test Ami had told her about. "Oh... that... gomen ne, Usagi..."  
  
Usagi still sat there quietly, remembering her mother's angry words, '"You need to stop putting you food in your mouth and put in some facts instead!"'  
  
Suddenly, she stood up. "I-I got to go!" She ran out the door, but not before her friends noticed the tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Kami... it must have been really bad this time," Minako said.  
  
Ami's face seemed a little pale. "Ami-chan, is something wrong?" Rei asked her blue-haired friend. Ami looked at her with worried eyes.  
  
"Rei-chan... I'm afraid it's worse than 'really bad'..."  
Everyone looked at her in shock. "Ami-chan, what do you mean?" Rei questioned her, but knew, somehow, what she was going to say.  
  
"Minna... if Usagi-chan fails one more test, she might not pass to the next grade!"  
  
************  
  
Usagi sat in a quiet corner of the library, books spread out in front of her. If she failed this science test she wouldn't pass to the next grade. *Wonderful, my second worst subject!* Sighing, she continued reading about photosynthesis.  
  
As if out of nowhere, she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Usa-ko?" It was Mamoru. He put his physics book on the table and looked at the cover of the book she was reading. "Plant life? You're studying, and about science, no less. Are you sure you're not sick?" He sat down beside her, curious about all the books.  
  
Usagi looked up at him with sad and tired eyes. "Why do I have to be sick to be studying or not eating?" she asked angrily.  
  
"It's just not your kind of hobby, I suppose. Although, I must admit, you look like you're working hard at it," was Mamoru's reply. He picked up a few books that had dropped onto the floor and put them back on the table.  
  
"Gomen ne, Mamo-chan, I didn't mean to sound angry. It's just that... if I fail this test, I'm not going to be able to pass the grade..." She looked solemnly at the table, waiting for 'I told you so'.  
  
Mamoru gave her a concerned look. He sighed, knowing that she wasn't going to get anywhere on her own. "Do you need any help, Usa-ko?"   
  
"Onegai," Usagi responded.  
  
Mamoru got a chair and sat down beside her, then picked up the science book she had been reading before.  
  
***********  
  
The paper was placed on her desk. She stared at it for a minute then took a deep breath. *I can do this! Just remember what Mamo-chan said!* Usagi picked up her pen and began to take the test.  
  
A while later, Usagi got up and turned her paper in. She had no idea of the events that were to come from studying...  
  
Miss Haruna glanced at the test Usagi had just handed in, preparing to leave a large red mark on the paper. When she looked at question number one, she realized it was correct. *Tsukino Usagi? A question answered right? Impossible...* she looked at her notes. The question was indeed answered right. After looking over the entire test and noticing most - if not all the questions were right, she suspected something. When the dismissal bell rang, Miss Haruna looked at her. "Tsukino-san, stay with me for a minute. I need to talk to you about your test."  
  
Usagi's heart jumped in her throat as she nodded. She had no idea what this meant. Either Miss Haruna wanted to tell her she got all the answers correct or she didn't want Usagi to feel embarrassed that she wouldn't be continuing on with her friends to the next grade. Usagi was hopeful that she had done well.  
  
"But..." Miss Haruna continued. "But I also noticed who you were sitting near. Tanaka-san also got a 100%, and all the same answers. Could that have something to do with it, Tsukino-san?"  
  
"N-nani?" Usagi was barely able to speak. Did Miss Haruna think she cheated.  
  
"I'll put this bluntly, Tsukino-san - Did you cheat on the test?" Miss Haruna gave her an angry look.  
  
"Of course not, Haruna-sensei! I studied very hard for that test," she pleaded.  
  
"As truthful as you seem, I have a very hard time believing that excuse, Tsukino-san. You're going to have to find a better way to convince me you didn't cheat." Miss Haruna looked at the test again. "I'm going to be calling your mother later on tonight. You can go."  
  
Usagi tried to hold back her tears. "But..."  
  
The teacher held up her hand to silence her student and opened the door, ushering Usagi out of the classroom.  



	2. 2

***********  
Believe In Yourself  
Part 2  
By: Usa and Hoho  
Disclaimer in Part 1  
***********  
Usagi eyed the closed door with a look of despair. How would she be able to convince everyone she didn't cheat. She had never in her life even thought about cheating.   
With a sigh, she went out to the courtyard for lunch. Although she wasn't really in the mood to eat anything...  
  
Ami was coming out of the school, a book in one hand, her lunch in the other. She noticed Usagi sitting there, looking a little blue. Makoto was right behind her, holding the ever-present wonderful lunch for her and Usagi to share, and Ami pointed out the saddened Usagi sitting alone, not touching her lunch.  
  
Usagi said nothing as her friends sat down. She had images in her mind about them accusing her of cheating. She knew they would never say anything mean to her, but she couldn't shake the thoughts.  
  
"Usagi-chan, what's up? You look a little depressed..." Ami ventured, and put her book down for a minute while munching a sandwich politely.  
  
Usagi just sighed and turned away from Ami. She didn't want to be rude but Ami had gotten another perfect score on her test... *Just like I did, only I was accused of cheating.*  
  
Makoto put a hand on Usagi's shoulder in an attempt to console her. "Hey, Usagi-chan, tell me what's bothering you!" She didn't like the way Usagi had simply turned away from them without a word.  
  
"I-I don't want to talk about it right now..." Usagi said quietly.  
  
Suddenly, one of the rude boys from her class ran up to her. "Usagi-baka is a cheater!" he screamed for everyone to hear.  
  
Ami's eyes widened in shock. "Nani?"  
  
Usagi tried to hold back her tears as the boy continued to pick on her. "Look at the crybaby! Aw, did you really cheat? That means you're gonna flunk!! Hahaha!"   
  
Makoto eyed the boy warily and walked up to him, an angry glare on her face. "Listen, punk, I don't want you saying my friend is a cheater!! Take it back!" Makoto stared him down, giving him a death-glare.  
  
"Hey, don't look at me. I'm only stating what I overheard Haruna-sensei say to the principal! Why don't you ask Usagi, she's the one who did it." With that, he ran off.  
  
Makoto's eyes followed the boy until he was no longer in sight. "Usagi-chan, I don't care who he was, but-" She looked into Usagi's face. "Hey there, what's wrong?"  
  
"Why does everyone think I cheated?" Usagi cried, running into the building.  
  
Ami looked up at Makoto for a second, then threw her book on the table. Makoto followed suit, leaving her lunch on the table, and they ran into the building after Usagi.  
  
Usagi ran and ran. Finally, she found herself in the girls restroom. She went to the last stall and sank to the floor. She couldn't believe that the first time she passed a test she was accused of cheating.  
  
There was a gentle knock on the door of the bathroom stall. Ami's voice could be heard from the other side. "Usagi-chan, just tell us what happened! Onegai...?"  
  
"I got a perfect score on that science test..." Usagi said between sobs.  
  
Makoto eyed Usagi in disbelief. "A... perfect score? Are you sure, Usagi-chan?"  
  
Ami elbowed Makoto. "Shh! Usagi-chan, tell me the truth. Did you cheat on the test or not?"  
  
Usagi stood up and moved past her "friends". She glared at Ami. "How could you even ask me that?"  
  
Ami gave Usagi a look. "I just want to know, Usagi-chan! What that boy said could very well be true, I'm sure we can find some way to fix things if only you tell us what exactly happened..."  
  
Usagi sighed sadly, the one person who she thought would believe her didn't.   
  
Ami looked at Usagi. "Usagi-chan, just explain what's going on... please? So we can straighten everything out?"  
  
Usagi stared at Makoto and Ami for a minute then ran out the door.  
  
Ami and Makoto just watched Usagi leave for a moment, but decided not to follow her. "M-maybe she doesn't want to be bothered right now..."  



	3. 3

************  
Believe In Yourself  
Part 3  
By: Usa and Hoho  
Disclaimer in Part 1  
************  
  
Two hours later, school was over and a very depressed Usagi was heading home. She didn't even want to imagine what her parents would say to her when she arrived home. *I hope they believe me...* They had to! They were her parents!  
  
Usagi felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned around to see Mamoru. "Hey, Usa-ko, what's wrong? You seem bothered by something..."  
  
"Mamo-chan!" she cried jumping into his arms in tears.  
  
Mamoru held Usagi for a moment, then repeated his question. "Did something go wrong at school today, Usa-ko?"  
  
"My... test... I passed..."  
  
Mamoru nearly dropped Usagi in shock. "You passed? Congratulations! Now you know the benefits of studying!" When he saw the distraught look on her face, even after his encouragement, he frowned. "Something else happened, didn't it?"  
  
"Haruna-sensei..." Usagi began. She looked at the ground. She didn't want him to think any less of her. "She thinks I... I cheated." The last word came out choked.  
  
Mamoru was shocked again, but not in a good way. "Cheated? Usa-ko..." He bent down and looked into Usagi's eyes. He could tell she wasn't lying. "Usa-ko, I trust you and I don't think you cheated..."  
  
Usagi smiled sadly. "Arigatou, Mamo-chan..." She heard the bells chime four. "I'd better get home. Mama will be wondering where I'm at. She's probably already talked to Haruna-sensei."  
  
Mamoru nodded. "I have to get home as well." He bent down and kissed Usagi's forehead. "Bai, Usa-ko. Good luck..." With that, he went in the direction of his apartment.  
  
Usagi sighed and headed home. She stopped in her tracks. Coming towards her were Rei and Minako. She didn't want to face them but she knew this was the only way home.   
Usagi kept looking at the ground as she neared her friends. Suddenly, she felt herself slam into someone then fell to the ground with a *thud*.  
  
"Usagi no baka! There you are!" Rei said, annoyed, then helped Usagi up. "Ami-chan told us about the test!"  
  
"She did?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Hai, she did! And about how you passed!" Rei snapped, putting emphasis on 'how'.  
  
"Rei-chan, Minako-chan... you don't think I-I cheated too... do you?"  
  
Usagi's heart was tearing apart inside of her. True, Mamoru believed her, but her friends. People who she cared about so dearly...  
  
"W-ell, you passing a test *is* kinda unbelievable, so it could very well be a possibility..." Rei said haughtily.  
  
This was the straw that broke the camel's back. Usagi was hurting and she was angry that no one believed her. She swung her arm around and smacked Rei across the face. "Bitch!" she spit out and ran away in tears.  
  
Rei was about to run after the smaller girl, her face red, when Minako tugged on her arm. "Don't, Rei-chan! She's stressed out enough without you intervening!"  
  
Rei's face stayed flustered and red, but she made no move to resist Minako's request. "Fine then." The two girls continued their walk.  
  
***********  
  
Ikuko was waiting for Usagi in the living room when the flustered girl burst through the door. She was about to run to her room, but Ikuko stopped her. "Usagi, there's something I'd like to talk to you about..."  
  
Usagi entered the living room and faced her mother. "H-hai?"  
  
Ikuko pulled Usagi over to the couch where she had been sitting before and sat beside her. Usagi noticed tears in her mother's eyes. "Usagi, I got a phone call from your teacher. Haruna-san told me that you passed a test."  
  
Usagi waited for Ikuko to continue.  
  
Ikuko sighed and closed her eyes. "She also told me that you had all the same answers as a boy that sat near you." Ikuko grabbed her daughter's shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "Usagi, how could you do something like this? I wish I could believe that you really did pass, but you're not that kind of person!!" She gave Usagi a slight shake. "Listen to me when I say this: I'm very disappointed."  
  



	4. 4

***********  
Believe In Yourself  
Part 4  
By: Usa and Hoho  
Disclaimer in Part 1  
***********  
  
  
"But, Mama... I didn't cheat! I swear!" Usagi cried in tears. "I studied! I studied at the library like you told me to!"  
  
Ikuko eyed Usagi warily. "Usagi, there isn't any proof! I can't just go along with your stories! All I can say is that it depresses me to see you failing like this!"  
  
"I did study, Mama! I can prove I did!" Usagi sounded hopeful.  
  
Ikuko raised an eyebrow. "Can you? I want to see proof, Usagi, and I'd like to see it soon."  
  
"Okay, Mama," Usagi replied, standing up. "I'll be right back." Without waiting for a reply, Usagi ran to the phone to call Mamoru.  
  
Usagi quickly dialed her boyfriend's number. She heard him pick up the phone. "Mamo-chan!"  
  
"Usa-ko?" Mamoru said into the phone. "How did everything go?"  
  
"Not good," she told him. "Mama wants proof I studied." Usagi had stopped crying but she felt as though she were swimming in an ocean of despair.  
  
"Is that a plea for help from me, Usa-ko?" Mamoru said, a hint of laughter in his voice. "I'll be right over."  
  
"Arigatou, Mamo-chan," Usagi replied.   
  
***********  
  
"Tsukino-san," Mamoru said with a bow.  
  
Ikuko smiled politely and had Mamoru sit down across from her. "Usagi tells me you have proof that she didn't cheat, Chiba-san. Can you explain what's going on?"  
  
"Of course," Mamoru replied, smiling as well. "I helped her study yesterday at the library. She knew all the information about a half hour later."  
  
Ikuko eyed Mamoru warily and took a sip of her tea. "Well, she *is* your girlfriend after all, could she have paid you to convince me that she did not cheat?"  
  
Mamoru choked on his own tea. "Excuse me?"  
  
Ikuko closed her eyes and took another calm sip of her tea. "Well, it *is* a possibility... I'm not saying she did, I'm just saying she could have."  
  
"Well she didn't. Usagi is not that type of person. I don't even believe it would cross her mind."   
  
Ikuko sighed and put her tea down. "I...I know, I know she wouldn't have cheated..." She looked ashamed. "I couldn't believe Haruna-san when she called me. I refused to. But Haruna-san was so adamant when talking to me... I don't think she believes in Usagi enough. Usagi is too sweet for that..."  
  
Mamoru nodded. "She has so much potential. She just needed help to get it out. Whenever she tried on her own she got frustrated. And some of us weren't very patient with her."  
  
Ikuko sighed again. "I wasn't patient at all... I feel so guilty about accusing Usagi like that now..."  
  
"Why don't I leave you two to talk?" he asked, standing up.  
  
"Hai... would you go get Usagi, onegai? I think it would be best that way, so she doesn't think I'm still angry..."  
  
"Of course. Sayonara, Tsukino-san," Mamoru told her.  
  
"Sayonara, Chiba-san." Mamoru turned and headed up to Usagi's room.  
  
"Usa-ko?" He said, and pushed the door open. He poked his head in. "Usa-ko, your mother wants to talk to you downstairs. She'd not mad anymore..."  
  
Usagi poked her head out from under the covers of her bed. "Yeah, right!"  
  
Mamoru sighed and made his way over to the bed. He sat down next to her. "Come on, it'll be okay. She admitted to me that she wasn't being patient with you, and that she's going to give you another chance."  
  
Usagi sat up. "I don't know, Mamo-chan. I've never seen her so angry before. It scared me."  
  
"Usa-ko, she's not a monster. She may have been angry, but it was because she was worried about you."  
  
"You're right. I'll go down and talk to her."  
  
Usagi and Mamoru walked downstairs together, Mamoru stopping to give Usagi a kiss goodbye. When that was over and done, he left, and Usagi found herself alone to talk to her mother. Usagi walked into the living room, her head still hanging low.  
  
Ikuko tried being gentle. "Usagi-chan, sit down with me. I just want to tell you how I feel about this situation..."  
  
She didn't reply as she sat next to her mother.  
  
"The first thing I want to say is that I love you as much as a mother can possibly love you. I'm not angry anymore, and I want you to know that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not trusting you, for not being patient with you, for not letting you go at your own pace."  
  
"Mama..." Usagi whispered. "Do you believe me now?"  
  
Ikuko smiled. "Hai, Usagi, I do."  
  
Usagi smiled back. "Arigatou, Mama! You don't know how much that means to me. Everyone at school, including my friends, think I cheated."  
  
Ikuko smiled again. "I'm going to call Haruna-san now and tell her what happened. Everything should be fine by tomorrow morning."  
  
Usagi nodded. "Mama, could you come up and help me with my math homework?"  
  
Ikuko smiled. "Hai! Of course."  
  
"Arigatou!" Usagi shouted, hugging her mother then rushing up the stairs. 


	5. 5

***********  
Believe In Yourself  
Part 5/Epilogue  
By: Usa and Hoho  
Disclaimer in Part 1  
************  
  
Rei stood outside the Hikawa Shrine with Ami, Makoto and Minako. They were in a heated discussion about Usagi.  
  
"I just don't know what to think. I never thought Usagi would do something like that, but still, her passing a test is pretty outrageous. I don't know if I'll ever be able to trust her again," Rei said, sitting down after finishing her chores.  
  
Makoto nodded slightly. "Still, I think we should give her the benefit of the doubt. Usagi-chan can achieve things once she puts her mind to it."  
  
"Yeah," Minako agreed. "We haven't really seen her since the day before the test. Maybe she really was studying. We won't know that until we ask her."  
  
Ami looked up from the book she had been reading, of course. "I agree. We should really talk to Usagi-chan about it before getting too angry, Rei-chan. However, when I talked to her, she just ran away."   
  
Rei's face turned beet red. Only Minako knew about the outburst she had given Usagi, but knew that somehow, that last comment was directed at her.  
  
"I have good reason to be angry at Usagi. I mean, she's always late, she's clumsy, she's ditzy, she eats like a pig, she's bad in school..." Rei rattled off everything bad about Usagi that she could, counting off on her fingers with each quality.  
  
Rei had no idea that Usagi was standing on the stairs. A few more steps and the miko would have seen her. The only one who did was Ami. She saw Usagi's pigtails fly through the air as the young girl ran back down.  
  
Ami gasped suddenly, catching the others completely by surprise. "Ami-chan, what's wrong?" Rei asked, noticing the frightened look on her face. Ami didn't answer, but threw down her book and run down the stairs without a word.  
  
Makoto and Minako followed Ami and nearly fell over when they realized why their blue-haired friend had gasped.  
  
Rei simply stared for a moment, then followed, taking her time. "So what's all the fuss ab-" When she saw Usagi running off in the distance, she gasped as well, realizing what she had just done. "Shimatta..." She ran as well, catching up with her friends in a split second.  
  
Usagi heard them calling her name. What could they possibly want? They had been tearing her apart... *Iie, Rei-chan had been,* Usagi thought to herself. She slowed down a bit and turned to face them, holding in her tears as best she could. "Minna..."  
  
Ami, Makoto, and Minako came to stop in front of Usagi. Rei, however, couldn't stop and slammed into Minako, who in turn, slammed into Makoto, then Ami, and finally all five girls were in a heap on the ground.  
  
Usagi pushed them off her and stood up. The tears she had attempted to hold in were falling at a fast pace now. "What do you guys want? To say more hurtful things to me?"   
  
Ami shook her head. "No, Usagi-chan! We just wanted to talk to you about... our little misunderstanding. I, myself, would like to apologize. What about you, minna?" Ami turned to face the other three girls.  
  
Minako and Makoto nodded silently. They were afraid Usagi might reject them. "Of course I forgive you, minna," Usagi replied with a smile. It faded when she looked at Rei. "But, Rei-chan... what you said just now... I-I don't know if I can forgive you."  
  
Rei's face contorted into a look of anger, but everyone noticed the tears and the look of sadness in her eyes. "Usagi-chan...." She looked away, trying not to show her tears. Everyone heard her mumble something under her breath. "G-gomen, Usagi... I just..."  
  
"Just what? Decided that I'm a klutz, a crybaby, a DUMBASS that I couldn't possibly pass a test all by myself!" Usagi screamed.  
  
Rei couldn't answer back, but just walked away from the group, mumbling something about having chores to do back at the shrine. When she was ten steps away she started running, tears in her eyes.  
  
Makoto put a hand on Usagi's shoulder. "Usagi-chan, are you sure you can't forgive her? You know how Rei-chan is. She always picks on you but she loves you as much as we all do."  
  
"I don't know what to think anymore, Mako-chan. The only one who believed me from the start was Mamo-chan. Why is it that must it be some sort of miracle for Tsukino Usagi to pass a test?? Why do I have to prove myself to people? Especially to people I care about?"  
  
"Usagi-chan," Minako spoke up. "I know exactly how you feel. My grades are less then stellar and it hurts for someone to wonder if you can do any better and not believe you can."  
  
"All I can say is that I know you couldn't have cheated. You're just not that kind of person, Usagi-chan, and I really had no reason to suspect you of anything..." Ami whispered.  
  
"Arigatou, Ami-chan. You don't know what it means to me to hear you say that."  
  
"Gomen Usagi-chan," Makoto said. "I knew deep in my hear that you could do it if you put your mind to it." She gave her smaller friend a hug.  
  
"Arigatou, Mako-chan," Usagi responded. She then turned to Minako. "Arigatou."  
  
************  
  
Meanwhile, Rei was back at the shrine, sitting in a tree with Phobos and Deimos. She had her knees pulled up to her chest and her chin resting on them. She was thinking hard about what she had said earlier, wishing she hadn't been such an idiot. She tried to console herself, but her conscience fought back.  
  
*...it's not MY fault Usagi's a baka! It's not my fault, so why worry? No... It wasn't nice to say those things in the first place... oh, why am I acting like this?* She sighed. *Usagi's not that bad a person... no, she's a great friend! Why am I being such an idiot? Just... go say you're sorry, Rei. Make her feel better,* she told herself. She was so caught up in her muddle of thoughts, she didn't notice someone standing under her.  
  
**  
  
Usagi arrived at Hikawa Shrine, looking for any sign of Rei. *Where could she be?* she wondered with a sigh. "Rei-chan... gomen ne..." Just as Usagi was about to leave, someone called her name.  
  
Rei jumped from the tree branch and landed near her pigtailed friend. Her eyes were dim. "Usagi-chan..."  
  
Usagi screamed so loud that Phobos and Deimos flew out of the tree. Rei's eyes followed the two birds. She watched them perch on the roof of the shrine. "Usagi-chan, I just wanted to say that, from the bottom of my heart, I'm sorry for not trusting you. I know you probably won't be able to forgive me, but maybe it's for the best if you don't. I don't want to make your life any worse than I have already."  
  
Usagi knew she had forgiven Rei the minute she started running back to the shrine. Instead of replying, she gave the miko and hug and began crying... *again...* she thought.  
  
Rei hugged back and smiled, glad that her friend had forgiven her - or so it seemed. "Usagi, why don't we go find minna? They're probably looking for us..." Rei said quietly.  
  
"Not right now, Rei-chan. I want to sit with you for a while... if that's okay."  
  
Rei smiled. "Hai, that's okay."  
  
**  
  
The two friends sat together in the doorway of Rei's room. "Rei-chan, I know I'm not very smart when it comes to certain things..." Usagi began.  
  
Rei looked guilty. "Usagi-chan."  
  
Usagi held up her hand. "It's not your fault I'm baka. I guess I just wasn't meant to be a doctor like Ami-chan... Come to think of I'm not good at much of anything except falling. Ne, is there an Olympic sport called Klutzing Out?"  
  
Rei smiled. "It may be true sometimes, but I know that you're a very smart and very strong person. You just... haven't realized your true potential for greatness yet, I guess. Once you find it, you'll know to put it to good use, I'm sure."  
  
"Do you really think so?" Usagi asked, her eyes filled with hope.  
  
Rei nodded. "Of course, Usagi." She looked Usagi in the eyes. "And I'm not joking."  
  
Usagi smiled wildly. "Arigatou, Rei-chan!"  
  
  
EPILOGUE  
  
A week later, Usagi left her math class with a huge grin on her face. It was the first time she ever passed a math test. True, she only got a 90, but that was better than a 9!  
  
Ami ran up to Usagi after the math class. "So, how did it go, Usagi-chan?"  
  
Usagi held up her paper. She carefully hid the zero just to see Ami's face. "Here it is, Ami-chan..."  
  
Ami's eyes widened. "Usagi-chan... I..."  
  
"Usagi-chan, congratulations on your test!" Umino shouted. "Ami-san, you should be really proud of your friend."  
  
Ami looked surprised. "What was THAT all about?"  
  
"This!" Usagi moved her finger from the zero.  
  
Ami looked at the mark again. Her face lit up. "Usagi-chan, you passed! That's wonderful!" Usagi found herself being hugged violently by Ami.  
  
"Am...i-chan..." Usagi gasped. Ami stopped a minute, still squeezing her. "Air!"  
  
"Oh, right," Ami said sheepishly, letting go suddenly. "Ahem... what I meant to say is, congratulations! We'll have to tell minna!"  
  
Usagi nodded excitedly. "I can't wait to tell Mamo-chan! He said that if I passed, he'd take me out to dinner and then we'd spend some quiet time at his apartment in front of the fireplace!"  
  
Ami smiled. "That's great! I knew you could do it if you tried."  
  
Makoto bounded up to them. "Usagi-chan! Congratulations! Umino-kun just told me! I am so proud of you!"  
  
"Mou, that baka! Can't he ever let anyone enjoy their success without him blurting it out first?" Usagi muttered. "Arigatou, Mako-chan."  
  
Miss Haruna walked out of the classroom and noticed Usagi talking to Ami and Makoto. She smiled and walked over to Usagi. "Tsukino-san, I just wanted to say congratulations on your test." Lowering her voice, she added, "I'm also sorry about our... misundertanding. I assure you, it won't happen again."  
  
Usagi nodded. "Arigatou, Sensei. From now on, I'll be sure to try my hardest!"  
  
Miss Haruna laughed. "Good idea." Looking at her watch, her eyes widened. "Sorry I can't stay longer, but I have an important meeting with the other teachers. Ja ne," she said, giving the three girls a friendly glance over her shoulder before running off. Obviously, she was late.  
  
Ami laughed. "I guess everyone's late sometimes, even teachers."  
  
The other joined her. Usagi was so happy that she almost didn't know what to do with herself. It felt so wonderful to pass not one, but two tests! She smiled. In the future, Usagi was going to be someone.  
  



End file.
